Dog Days (Slimer!)
In Dog Days, Fred attends a one-day Obedience School, but soon discovers that the place is like a military boot camp, run by Bruiser.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 45. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Slimer Mrs. Van Huego Fred Mrs. Stone Bruiser Equipment Mrs. Van Huego's Limousine Locations Happy Tails Obedience School Plot Slimer was flying down a street when a familiar limousine passed by, Mrs. Van Huego's. He saw Fred in the rear pleading for help. Van Huego pulled Fred down and assured him he would have a wonderful time at obedience school. Fred wasn't so sure. They arrived at Happy Tails Obedience School. Fred clung to the back seats then the passenger door but Van Huego managed to drag him to the school entrance. Mrs. Stone answered and promised to whip Fred into shape in no time. Slimer listened from behind a tree and grew concerned for Fred. Stone summoned Bruiser. He rammed into the wall twice before successfully locating the doggie door. Stone ordered him to take Fred to the others. Slimer got an idea and hid in a supply closet. Slimer used a mop and duster to disguise himself as a Puli dog. Slimer lined up next to Fred and revealed his secret identity. Stone ordered Bruiser to start the obstacle course. The dogs clumsily moved through the course and made Bruiser laugh. Slimer spooked Fred and he jumped over a log wall. Slimer blew a razz berry at Bruiser. Bruiser was angered and charged after him. Luckily, Bruiser slipped on a pile of slime and fell over a ledge into a river. A log nailed Bruiser and he went down a waterfall. A branch bounced him right into Stone's office. Stone, in turn, punted Bruiser outside. The dogs next lesson was fetching. Bruiser activated a machine that shot out rolled up newspapers. Slimer grabbed one, noted it was a Tuesday, and ate it. Bruiser got angry again. Slimer messed with the machine and it launched tons of newspapers at the school. Stone was soon buried in them. She ordered Bruiser to deal with Fred or he was fired. Mrs. Van Huego arrived and Fred jumped into her arms. She promised to bring Fred back the next day. Stone and Bruiser assured her that wasn't necessary, Fred completed every course and fulfilled all the requirements for graduation. They handed Fred his diploma and boarded up the school in a hurry. Van Huego was proud of Fred and had the driver pop the trunk. It was filled with goodies for him. Slimer rubbed up against Mrs. Van Huego. She let Fred down so the strange dog could share his bone. Slimer and Fred happily nibbled on the bone. Trivia *The episode was recorded on August 3, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Dog Days" (1988). *Mrs. Stone adds magna cum laude to Fred's diploma, a Latin term for above average grades and performance. *Later in Extreme Ghostbusters, an episode reuses the title "Dog Days". Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps DogDaysSlimer01.jpg DogDaysSlimer02.jpg DogDaysSlimer03.jpg DogDaysSlimer04.jpg DogDaysSlimer05.jpg DogDaysSlimer06.jpg DogDaysSlimer07.jpg DogDaysSlimer08.jpg DogDaysSlimer09.jpg DogDaysSlimer10.jpg DogDaysSlimer11.jpg DogDaysSlimer12.jpg Collages and Edits HappyTailsinDogDaysSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DogsinDogDaysSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' HappyTailsinDogDaysSlimerepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' HappyTailsinDogDaysSlimerepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 4 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode08.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode08Comsc01.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode08Comsc02.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode08Comsc03.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode08Comsc04.png|Visual Commentary Category:S! Episode